Robot Love
by kunoichi023
Summary: For her 17th birthday,Sakura received a gift named 'Sasuke' from her inventions-obssessed stepdad, Kakashi.'Just one kiss,' he said, 'for him to be yours.' Well, falling inlove with a toy isn't a crime, you just have to know the consequences. SasuSaku AU
1. First Meeting

Here's another fic! I've never read anything like this before so I decided to make my own story about it. Also, 'A Bizarre Love Story' is currently on hold. I do not know when to update but I'll try to look for some time.

Oh, I also want to tell you guys that I got the robot idea from Zettai Kareshi but I'll definitely make this story different from the manga series :) Enjoy!!

* * *

_I have always dreamt of having a perfect guy for my boyfriend. Someone who will love me until the end, no... Someone who will love me always, that's my dream, but I guess that my search for perfection stopped me from loving. _

_A prince charming is what every girl dreams of and it's painful to accept that there is no such thing as 'perfect' guy, at least that's what I believed until then._

_When I finally met my prince, the only imperfection between us was his secret and I didn't care much about it. All I wanted was for my prince to be with me forever and I could live with the rest of the problems, but in the end, asking too much can hurt because I didn't know that the princess' future will be a future without her only prince._

* * *

**Robot Love: firsts and lasts**

**First Meeting**

"You will give me what??" I asked Kakashi, my teacher slash business man slash inventor dad, with a really dubious face. Really, I don't get what he's talking about.

"I told you Sakura, a boyfriend." When he first told me about this awhile ago, I really thought that he was joking but to my surprise, he's not. I can see it, he is serious and he has these weird sparkles in his eyes that I only see every time he comes up with something really brilliant.

"I know you're worried that I still don't have a boyfriend and I don't know where you got that idea, dad. Better make sure that you didn't get this from your 'For Adults Only' book. Are you crazy? You can't just pick a guy somewhere and give him to me so he can be my boyfriend." I sighed and realized that I called him dad, something I rarely do. He seems happy though, at what he heard and ignored everything else I said. I sighed again.

"It's not that. What I'm talking about is the invention that I've been creating for years!" Kakashi looked excited.

"Invention? The robot thing?" I asked him again and I think that he is happy that I'm interested in this. Well, the truth is, I'm not interested in his inventions. I'm just curious, it's quite different.

"Yes, you're right!"

"We already have a lot of robots in Japan, Kakashi." He frowned. I wonder, was it because of my comment about the robots or was it because I didn't call him dad again?

"This is different, Sakura." Suddenly, he changed his expression to an excited one again. After living with my dad for many years, I already memorized all his expressions behind his mask so I know whether he's sad or happy.

"What makes it different?" I sat down and tried to look interested, knowing that it will make him happy.

"I'm creating a human robot." He grinned behind his mask. It wasn't really hard to tell since his mask stretched.

"Human robot?"Sure thing, I've never heard of that. "Human robot, as in, a robot with a look of a human?" Is that even possible? All I know is that robots look like a small version of Voltes 5 or something like that.

Kakashi just kept grinning at me with a very proud look on his face. "That's right," he told me and I just got more confused.

"How will you do that? Is that possible??" I asked him again and honestly, now I'm interested.

"With years of research and practice, yes. I admit, I failed a lot of times but I'm sure with this one," he said. Really, how old is this man? He seems like centuries old with the way he talks. And I'm beginning to wonder if Kakashi came from the future or something like that. Maybe he's a time traveler? I know that's crazy to think but come on, I never knew that he is THAT great in inventing.

I just stared at him, imagining what a human robot looks like. Is it something that looks like a human but has a switch somewhere? Or something like Chii with weird ears? Maybe it's something that will do all the house chores. "Now Sakura, I need your help with it." He sat down across from where I am currently sitting and took out a pen and a paper from his pocket.

"My help?"

"Yeah, I was planning to give my invention to you as a gift for your birthday next week so I need to ask you some questions." Gift for me? Gee, this human robot thing really intrigues me.

"Well, thanks in advance. Let's hear it." I said and Kakashi started asking me some random questions about how I want the robot to look like and what I want as his attitude. Actually, he didn't say that he'll be creating a boy but well, I figured that that's what he'll be making.

"Hair?"

"Since my hair is striking enough, uhmm, black I guess, with some faint shade of dark blue. I want some spikes at the back."

"Eyes?"

"Black with a mysterious and cold look in it." Kakashi raised a brow at my answer but I just giggled.

"Other features of the face?"

"Soft lips. Oh, and a perfect face. I want him to look a bit cold and mysterious. I want a really handsome face, so handsome that all the people, girl or boy, will get jealous at me for knowing the guy." I giggled again. I'm starting to have a real picture in my mind.

"Body structure?"

"Masculine but not masculine-scary. I want him to have a perfect body as well that matches perfectly with his handsome face. Oh, and also, I want him to have really soft and beautiful hands."

"Skin?"

"Soft and as pale as I am." Kakashi nodded repeatedly. I guess we are already done with the physical part.

"Attitude?"

Well, this will be long. "I want him to be a little cold with others but romantic deep inside. Loyal, caring, sweet, really smart and athletic but still has the 'cold' part in it. Mysterious, plays the piano and the guitar, can sing, good at fighting and despite his cold attitude, he thinks about others. So to summarize, he's good at almost everything."

"Hmm, interesting. What else?"

"Oh, he can cook, he's neat, polite and….. a good kisser."

Kakashi smiled and so did I. I just realized that I said 'a good kisser.' Well, he asked me so why not make the most out of it? I can now perfectly see the image that I want in my mind: Perfect, prince charming and boyfriend material.

"Ok Sakura. You'll be seeing me less often from now on. I have to make this perfect for your 17th birthday." He smiled at me and disappeared quickly. I figured that he will go down to the basement to start working in his 'laboratory'.

This is the first time I got really excited about Kakashi's invention. I remember, he once made me a sewing machine that sews any dress I want. I'll just have to draw it and scan it there and it will do all the work for me. That was my 15th birthday present and until now, it's still helpful to me but why is it that I'm so excited for his new invention? Anyway, I have to do my assignments now.. I wish Kakashi would also create a machine that can do all my assignments. That would be helpful.

* * *

March 28: Sakura's birthday

~**The school bell rings**~

Finally! I can't wait to go home!!! I really hate this day! Everybody knows that I hate celebrating my birthday but they still didn't stop from greeting me and handing me gifts! Gee.

"Sakura-chan! Want to celebrate at your house or somewhere else?" Naruto quickly went to where I am sitting, followed by my other friends, Hinata, Ino and Shikamaru. I just glared at Naruto. "You know me," I said, almost threatening.

"Come on Sakura, this is your last birthday before you become an adult! How about we go to the bar? If you don't want, we can have a party at my house." I guess Ino can't stand it anymore because she finally spoke. She loves parties more than anyone else does. Even though we're still not in the legal age to go to bars, it's not hard to fool some guards you know. Just a little make-up and the right clothes will do the job.

I nearly accepted her invitation, it's quite tempting since it's been a while since we've gone to someplace different, but I remembered that Kakashi will be waiting for me at home. He told me when we were going to school that he'll be home earlier than me so even though he works in the same school, we will not go home together.

"Umm, Kakashi and I made some plans and it's a bit… private." I lied. Well, not completely.

"Is that so?" Hinata spoke this time while Shikamaru yawned.

"We can go out this Friday if you want. My treat." I assured them and judging from how they look now, they seem excited, except for Shikamaru who still has a bored look on his sleepy face. This guy!

"Can we have ramen after?" Naruto asked and I already saw this coming. I can't help but smile, Naruto will never change.

"Sure."

* * *

Here I am, standing in front of the house, looking like an idiot as if this house isn't my house. I know Kakashi is in there, waiting for me. He's probably standing just at the back of the door right now. He might have heard me when I opened the gate so maybe he's ready to surprise me already. He knows that I hate surprises. I groaned.

Fine, I'm going to get in now. Here it goes…

I opened the door, feeling completely nothing. However, when I opened it, my heart was suddenly filled with all kinds of emotions. I didn't know what to say, I got completely speechless.

"Surprise!" I managed to notice Kakashi's face. His face right now is full of pride, happiness and excitement but, I ignored him. My eyes are locked in the figure beside him, I think I'm seeing an angel.

"K-Kakashi," I stuttered a bit. I don't know why I'm stuttering and why I suddenly felt nervous.

"What do you think?" He asked me and I looked at him but it seems like the figure beside him has a magnet. I can't get my eyes of _it._

Its body, it's so right. Not too muscular, not thin, it's glorious. Its skin, by just looking at it, I know that it's as soft as that of a baby's. It so white, so pale, but most of all, his unbelievable face. Raven locks, pink and soft lips, perfect nose. I wonder what his eyes look like….

"It's perfect," I muttered to myself but I think Kakashi heard it because he smiled in satisfaction.

_That time, I knew I was lucky. Lucky that Kakashi is my dad, that he adopted me. Lucky that this perfect thing was for me. Lucky that I can have it._

_Ever since that day, I've decided. I've decided that it was the most perfect thing that I have seen, the most dazzling and beautiful face that I have ever looked at. It's so perfect that the word 'perfect' doesn't suit him anymore. I wondered if there was something more perfect than perfect._

_And from that day, I knew already that everything about me will change. Nothing will be the same anymore, and I was happy. _

_..Our first meeting._

"How is it called?" I asked Kakashi, finally getting a hold of myself.

"Hmm, I didn't give him a number or something but I have a name for him already." Kakashi stared at his invention with proud eyes again.

"What's his name then?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

**_To be continued.._**

* * *

**Next Chapter: First Kiss**

So what do you think? You will definitely learn more about it in the next chapter since this is short. I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Don't forget to tell me what you think about it. Opinions are also welcome :)

LOLLIPOPS FOR ALL REVIEWERS! :)

* * *


	2. First Kiss

Here's chapter two! Sorry if it seems a little rushed. I'm quite busy these days and I don't have too much time for my stories.

Thanks to those who reviewed my story! Also, thanks to those who added my story in their 'story alerts'. I'm glad the you're looking forward to my story! Enjoy!

* * *

_Meeting my prince wasn't something I was expecting soon._

_I was spellbound, captivated, mesmerized, when the prince finally woke up from his sleep, the princess giving him the kiss of eternity…_

_--_

**Robot Love**

**Chapter two- First Kiss**

"Uchiha…. Sasuke?" That rings a bell. Where have I heard it before?

"Well you see, the description that you gave kind of reminded me of Uchiha Itachi, you remember him? So I made this, Sasuke, quite similar to Itachi. Can you see the resemblance?" Ah, Itachi Uchiha. He was Kakashi's old business partner, the handsome one. He used to hangout here at the house a lot when I was fifteen and it's been almost two years since I last saw him. I used to blush a lot when he was around, I can't blame myself. Itachi was so handsome and sweet and definitely too young to take over their company. There was one guy, Deidara I think, who used to come with Itachi here. The rest, I can't remember.

Now that Kakashi reminded me of Itachi, god! Sasuke really does look like him! And it's creepy. "Is Itachi cool with it?" I asked.

"Of course. I already figured everything out. He agreed to play as Sasuke's brother, you know, just for extensive purposes, but Sasuke's staying with us. Actually, Itachi was excited when I told him about my invention and even told me that he'll pay a visit when things at work have loosened up." Wow, Itachi's going to visit. He's a busy man; it must be hard to look for a free time.

I started thinking about the old times and then it hit me. _"..but Sasuke's staying with us." _What? This beautiful thing here will be staying with us? Crap, I can't breathe!!!!

"Sakura, what's wrong with you?" Kakashi suddenly left the spot where he was standing and went to me. "You turned pale all of a sudden, hey! Get a grip!" He told me and shook my shoulders. "Wait Kakashi, give me a minute please!" I closed my eyes, and took in a huge amount of air using my mouth. I didn't know that I was capable of reacting like that. This was a first. Collect yourself, breath Sakura!

I kept my eyes closed and exhaled. Finally, I opened my eyes after my hyperventilation finally stopped.

"Sakura, are you all right now? What happened?" Kakashi asked me again. He looked worried but I'm not going to tell him that I got pale all of a sudden because I heard that this thing is going to stay with us! That's downright embarrassing!

"Nothing, nothing. I'm fine now thanks. Anyway, how does this thing work? What does it do?" I cleared my throat and started a new subject. My gaze turned to the glorious creature again who is now on the floor. Geez, I should start calling it Sasuke from now on.

Sasuke, what a beautiful name for a perfect body and face. I wonder if I will ever get used to its perfection. I just can't imagine seeing this thing move.

"Ok, it's quite easy to turn this thing on. I wasn't able to create a manual so I'll just explain everything to you before we activate it. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, go on," I replied to Kakashi but still didn't leave my eyes off the robot. The next time that I will look at it, I should take precautions because you know, the moment that I lay my eyes on it, I will not be able to remove my eyes from it anymore. It's as if I can look at it forever without getting bored. I wonder if Kakashi should put that as a warning when he makes the manual. Something like **Warning: Extremely addicting to look at** or maybe something like **Warning: Causes hyperventilation and a new habit. **New habit as in the habit of looking at it for hours.

"You should listen to me, Sakura." Kakashi sighed.

"I'm listening," I just noticed, Kakashi clothed it with his own clothes. It is wearing a plain white shirt and a pair of old jeans. Actually, it's making me jealous how it still manages to look extremely gorgeous with just a plain white shirt. Oh, maybe I should really start using _he _instead of _it._

"You are not. What I meant was, look at me AND listen." Kakashi used his 'fatherly' tone and I was forced to stop looking at the thing, err, Sasuke.

"Fine, I'm looking at you." I told him and tried my best to lock my gaze at his face although I would still steal glances at Sasuke (Finally, I said it) once in a while. I can't help it!

"Good," my dad muttered and I raised a brow, signaling him to continue. "I need to explain things to you so listen. After you activate it, you cannot deactivate it anymore and it will start moving on its free will. It will move, speak and think like a human does. Also, I programmed Sasuke just as you wanted me to. He possesses the characteristics that you mentioned to me but he will still act on his own so it still depends on him. He knows everything that you have learned, probably more than you know. I'm not sure if he has more to learn but I have already programmed in his mind everything that I can, like basic greetings and stuff like that. We should guide it and make it act like a real human. If you teach him anything or just simply say something to him, you just have to say that he has to remember it and everything will be recorded in his mind and he will not forget it. He has an incredibly huge memory so if you're thinking that it will blow out because of too much information, Sasuke will not." Kakashi smiled at me after his long speech. It seemed like he read my mind. Well, Sasuke… he's amazing. I've never ever thought that something like him is possible.

"Does he eat?" I asked, extremely curious. If he acts like a human then he should probably eat since it's a basic necessity. People might find him weird if he doesn't eat.

"He may eat, he may not. Solid food will immediately be broken down right after he takes it in while liquids will either be used inside his body or he may take it out, just like a human does. You know what I mean." Yup, I understood that. So Sasuke will be able to survive in the desert, great.

"Does it need to take a bath?" I asked again while Kakashi started filling out blank spaces in my mind about the creature. Gee, I said I should really start calling it by its name! And I should really start addressing it like a real boy.

"Of course," Kakashi chuckled. It looks like he read my mind again. I was actually thinking that Sasuke might get destroyed if he gets wet.

"Does Sasuke needs some sleep?" Again, I was curious.

"Yup, just like us, sleep will recharge him but sunlight will recharge him faster." I didn't know that the sun could be useful to robots too. I always feel strong and energized after going under the sun, it works for them too.

"Wow, Sasuke is an amazing invention! I didn't know that something like that is possible! You're really awesome Kakashi!" I gave him a grin and he stretched out his arms, waiting for a hug. I didn't hesitate as I went straight to him to give him an embrace.

"Happy Birthday," he said to me and I nodded, going back to where I sat awhile ago.

"So, how do you turn it on?" I asked, glad that all the explaining was done and I will finally be able to see Sasuke move.

"You will kiss it," he smiled innocently while I panicked immediately. Is he crazy?

"What?" I asked, bewildered. My mind is going crazy again, no hyperventilation please!

"You will kiss it on the lips and it will move."

"Are you crazy? Why don't you kiss it? Why me?" I pointed at Kakashi and blushed a little while he chuckled.

"Listen," he started as I tried not to hyperventilate again. "After you kiss it, it will move. It's not that simple. Hmm, I think I should start calling it Sasuke too. Well, so Sasuke will form an 'affection', in human terms, towards the one who kisses it and gives him life." He smiled innocently again. I hate it.

"And how does that 'affection' that you're telling help me?" I crossed my arms stubbornly, that 'affection' thing is crazy! No way, I will never kiss him. I will never give away my first kiss to a robot. I know it's tempting since he's so, so handsome but come on, I want my first kiss to be romantic. It's important to me!

"He will listen to you and do almost anything that you want him to, like he'll be attached to you." Hmm, well that's really tempting.

"What happens next?" I loosened my arms that were crossed in front of me. I hope that Kakashi didn't notice that I was convinced by his previous sentence. Heh.

"Let me tell you this," Kakashi smirked. "When he's already turned on… You can make it yours." He didn't remove his smirk and I was confused again. What's this now? I thought Sasuke's mine already? I mean, he's my birthday gift, doesn't that make him mine?

"Just one kiss again Sakura, and he's all yours." What??

"What do you mean?" Is this man serious?

"He'll fall in love with you, and see you as his girlfriend. Simple." So he needs a second kiss? A kiss? For him to be mine??

"Fine, I'll kiss him _so he'll be activated_." I pursed my lips and tried to convince myself that this kiss is not a really big thing. Just one kiss, the other kiss can dream forever. Not something big Sakura, not something big. I really need to get out of my fairytales.

"Good," Kakashi smirked again and we went towards the 'sleeping' robot named Sasuke that Kakashi invented.

I kneeled and stretched out my one hand to touch it first. He was the one who was supposed to flinch at my sudden touch but apparently, he's sleeping and I nearly jumped when I touched him. He's skin was the softest thing I have ever held into. It reminded me of velvet and the skin of a baby. It's so smooth and unexpectedly warm that I couldn't get my hands off it.

Suddenly, I thanked myself that I take care of my skin because if not, I'll probably look like a nobody in front of a really gorgeous model.

"Here goes nothing," I muttered when I was finally done praising Sasuke's skin and leaned forward to kiss it. "Wait," Kakashi interrupted and I groaned. "What?"

"I just want to remind you," he looked serious all of a sudden. "After you kiss it, it will start moving on its own and so will you. What I mean is, if by any chance you give him the second kiss and he becomes yours, we both know that you're smart to think what is right and what is dangerous." He looked at me straight in the eye with so much sincerity. I understood Kakashi perfectly. Everything he said went straight to my head and I nodded at him. He was warning me. He was giving me a warning that seems inappropriate for me. Come on, falling in love with a robot, even if he's so freaking perfect, is impossible. Impossible, really impossible!

"Yeah, I know my limits. I'm not that desperate you know," I assured him and he seemed cool about it because I saw his mask stretch a little, a sign that he smiled.

"Come on, I know you can't wait for it to move," Kakashi said and I nodded again.

I moved my head closer to Sasuke's , moving inch by inch until my lips finally touched his. Soft, just like his skin and it felt good, in an odd way.

I closed my eyes, for it felt weird to kiss with your eyes open. I counted 5 seconds in my head and pulled away, but someone held the back of my head, making me unable to pull back from my kiss. What is this?

I opened my eyes and in an instant, thought that I was drowning. Drowning in the most mysterious, dark but beautiful eyes I have ever seen. These eyes completed everything and Sasuke's eyes made the hot, the hottest.

"Mmmm," I tried to protest, but instead, moans came out from my mouth when the motionless lips I had touched a while ago moved. It danced with mine and I unintentionally gave in as fast as a gunshot. Then the 5 still seconds became 10 heavenly seconds. _You're better than this Sakura,_ I reminded myself and tried to pull away but only found myself kissing him more. I never knew that I could kiss this good, or maybe it was just Sasuke who was the expert. After 2 more seconds, Sasuke finally pulled back. I didn't know if I should be glad or what. For a second there, I thought of kissing him again but that would be the second kiss already and there's no way I would let this thing fall in love with me.

I stood up, stepped back wide-eyed and held my lips. I glanced at Kakashi who was smirking and glanced back at Sasuke who is now sitting up. I suddenly felt embarrassed at Kakashi, he didn't have to see me kiss!

"Success!" Kakashi spoke in delight. I wanted to celebrate with him but I couldn't find my voice. Unexpectedly, I found myself kneeling again, my body moving on its own.

"You," I whispered and touched the robot's left cheek with my right hand. "You're real," I managed to say, "and moving."

"Hn."

My eyes widened again when I heard his voice. I heard Sasuke's voice, for the first time. It was deep, so manly, so calm and smooth, a little blank but wonderful.

"Hello Sasuke," Kakashi said with a grin and Sasuke stood up, leaving me on the floor, obviously dumbfounded. "I'm Kakashi, and this is Sakura," then Sasuke smirked.

And I swear to god, if hadn't known self-control better, I would have fainted.

* * *

I don't understand why Kakashi and Sasuke are able to talk so smoothly. Just awhile ago when we started to eat, Kakashi explained to Sasuke everything about what he is and I just listened the whole time. Now, they are already talking casually. Kakashi is the one giving information and stories while I sit here, blushing and feeling nervous for no reason.

"So, is it alright for me to just call you Sakura?" I heard Sasuke ask but I wasn't really paying attention. My heart's thumping really fast, and I would do anything to slow it down!

Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. Yeah, just Sakura. I'm not really comfortable with formalities," I cursed myself for being so dumb not to realize that Sasuke was talking to me. "So, I'll just call you Sasuke too," I said and he nodded. After knowing Sasuke for 30 minutes, I could already tell that he isn't really a fan of talking, which made me remember Naruto, who is the opposite. Just like I told Kakashi, mysterious and a bit cold. Sasuke's personality makes me want to squeal, gee.

I took a bite of my cake that Kakashi bought before speaking. "How about Sasuke's school?" Surely, Sasuke can't stay at the house forever. He needs people around him too but every time I think about people, I can't help but get a little possessive over Sasuke. There's no doubt that a lot of girls will try to get his attention.

"I've thought about that already," Kakashi placed his hands under his chin and looked at Sasuke. "For a week, Sasuke will stay at home. He still needs to get used to human life and I still need to do some experimentation on him." Sasuke and I nodded at the same time.

"Don't you think Sasuke will have a hard time dealing with people… you know, like girls in school?" I tried to use words that wouldn't make me sound too possessive. I wasn't jealous or anything. Just uncomfortable at the thought of girls chasing him. Yeah, just that.

"Are you worried?" I was asking Kakashi but then, Sasuke spoke. I don't really know what kind of worry he is talking about.

"What do you mean?" I asked again and he smirked at me. I wanted to faint but fainting would mean I wouldn't be able to see his hot smirk on his handsome face so I have to fight it.

"Don't worry, I'll be by your side." Sasuke told me with so much honesty that I almost believed that he was my boyfriend or someone really close to me. I blushed after hearing his sincere words and after seeing Kakashi smile.

"Umm," was the only word, if that's even a word, that I could say.

"Sasuke will be fine," Kakashi saved me from melting. Whew!

"So uhmm, I'll go take a shower. Thanks for the food Kakashi! See you later guys," I awkwardly said and left while I heard Kakashi laughing like an idiot.

* * *

I wasn't really expecting anything like this. Before I walked inside this house a while ago, I was completely feeling blank but now, just thinking of Sasuke really makes me nervous. Sasuke, same roof, handsome, gah! I can't put it all together in my mind. It isn't like I'm a pervert or something. It's just that I'm not used to anything like this.

I got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around my body. I stared at the mirror for a while, picturing Sasuke beside me. I just want to convince myself that I wouldn't look weird beside Sasuke. You know, considering his perfection. Then I remembered the kiss... I touched my lips and honestly, I smiled. I didn't know that the feeling was that good...

I sighed and got out. I immediately changed into my favorite sleeping attire which Ino designed for me: pink, silk, short night gown, perfect for a warm night in spring.

Then I suddenly remembered that I left my cardigan inside the guest room which is now Sasuke's. I slept there the other night because the air-condition in my room got destroyed.

I got out of the room and went to Sasuke's. I just stood there, not really sure what to do next. Maybe I should knock now, but he might be sleeping already. Fine.

The door opened at my third knock and I saw the tiniest bit of curve on Sasuke's lips when he opened the door. He waited for me.

"Umm, I think I left my cardigan inside." I tried not to stammer and kept my cool.

"Come in," he plainly said and I entered his room. I immediately spotted my cardigan. It was just beside the bed so I went to get it until I saw Sasuke removing his shirt giving me a glimpse of his super hot body.

"W-what? What are you doing?" I blushed and backed away a little. I should really control my thoughts!

Sasuke just looked at me. "I'm going to take a shower," he raised a brow.

"You don't just remove your shirt in front of a girl Sasuke, geez." I blushed even more while he stared at me with unreadable eyes.

"Oh, sorry," he said and sat on the bed, probably waiting for me to go out, while I urged myself to get what I was supposed to get. What was it again? Oh yeah, the cardigan.

"Sakura," he stopped me from moving again. Dammit. Why do I feel so nervous? I remember that Kakashi once told me that being in a boy's room at night isn't safe and I had to try to convince myself that this is nothing.

"What?" I asked, pretending that everything is not bothering me though I'm so still and tensed.

"Happy Birthday," he stood up.

"Oh," I managed to say. Sasuke walked towards me, just three steps, I counted, and he was standing in front of me. All of a sudden, he kissed me on right cheek. Just a quick but chaste kiss and I began to redden again.

"I don't have a gift…" he trailed off and smiled a little but has a sorry look on his face. I guess he wasn't really good at words because I figured that he was about to say something else but he chose not to continue. Maybe what he was going to say was the kiss was his gift.

"Umm, thanks. I don't really care about gifts and you didn't even know. Umm, well, I need to go," I hurried outside so that I won't be able to suffer inside this room anymore then I noticed. "Umm, Sasuke?"

"..?.."

"Want to go shopping tomorrow?" I asked because I know he doesn't have much to wear. I know that I have a machine that makes clothes, but I'm not that good with man's clothing, am I? _Or maybe_, I told myself, _I was just looking for an excuse to go out with Sasuke_. It doesn't matter one way or the other.

"Sure," he answered, blank as ever.

"Ok, I'll go home early. Good night!" I said and walked out of his room as fast as I could, realizing that I wasn't able to get my cardigan, the whole reason why I entered that room.

* * *

The whole day, Ino kept on telling me that there was something wrong with me even though I told her that I was completely fine. Well, I can't blame her since I was spacing out a lot in class today.

I still didn't talk to Ino or to Naruto about Sasuke though I really wanted to because I forgot to ask Kakashi about it last night and I didn't want to do something that Kakashi might not like or something that is not good for Sasuke.

During dismissal, I immediately went out despite Naruto and Ino's continuous offers to take me home. Good thing was, I was smart to know what would stop them. I just simply reminded them of tomorrow's belated party for me at a bar, and Naruto's ramen. I told them that they should ready their clothes. Just that simple, and they left me alone. Haha.

"Ino, I forgot to tell you. I'm going to let you guys meet someone tomorrow night. Be sure to look forward to it, see ya!" I told Ino before I left and she got that sheepish grin on her face again which made me laugh.

Since I didn't give her the chance to respond, she sent me a message.

**You idiot! You aren't telling me something. You're going to have a date today, no? Haha! Details tomorrow! I love you girl! I can't wait for tomorrow's party! Is he hot? Anyway, you still have to receive your gifts!**

**To Ino: I don't have a date, idiot! Yes, he's is HOT! Gotta go! See you tomorrow!**

So I went back home as fast as I can, not realizing that I was already running. I didn't know that I was that eager to see Sasuke again. Everything just gets weirder and weirder every second.

I sighed when I reached the house. I'm sure that Kakashi is still not at home, which leaves Sasuke and me, alone. "Sasuke?" I called when I entered. He went out of the room immediately and blessed me with his oh-so-gorgeous presence.

"You're home," he spoke and I nearly jumped upon hearing his voice.

"Umm, are you ready?" I asked, obviously nervous.

"Hn."

"Uhh, I'm just going to change. Give me a minute!" I went to my room, my heart beating really fast. Again. I leaned on the door for a while and composed myself.

"Ok, I better get ready," I told myself and grabbed the first thing my hands reached in the closet. I stared at the fabric for a while, a red dress. It's not like I'm going on a date or something so I looked for other things that seem appropriate.

I took out a short black ruffled skirt and a white tank top on my closet. I combed my hair, grabbed the necessary things like money, cellphone and other things and went out of my room.

"You look perfect," Sasuke complimented and it made me blush again. I'm not being arrogant or something, but I always hear compliments and well, when it comes from Sasuke, it's different. So, so different because I never blush when I hear compliments.

"Thanks," I said without looking at him and he stood up from where he was sitting.

"Let's go," he said and opened the door for me.

We rode the train and went to the largest shopping center here in Tokyo. We bought a lot of things for Sasuke and I accompanied him and showed him different places. Sasuke and I bought clothes for him, shoes and even cellphone. The only place where I didn't accompany him was the Men's Underwear store. I think he understood my hesitance to go in there so he went by himself.

Sasuke also bought me a gift: A quite expensive necklace that has a key as its pendant. I didn't know where he got the money, I think he asked Kakashi.

The whole time, I was blushing and nervous, just like last night. You see, the only times I go out with a guy are when Naruto and I would go eat ramen or when I would accompany Shikamaru somewhere when Ino isn't around. I've been out in a day for a couple of times too but come on, those people are my bestfriends but Sasuke, I just met him last night!

Also, the stares and whispers of all the people are making me feel uncomfortable. I was starting to think that if I wasn't with Sasuke, all the girls will crowd around him asking for his number.

"So, where are your real parents?" Sasuke asked after he took a sip from his vanilla frappe. I saw a look in his eyes that seems like he's sorry for me or something. I saw it last night too when he told me he has no gift for me.

"I don't really know. When I woke up, Kakashi was there. They said that my parents died because of a car accident and I had amnesia. I don't know what really happened but I'm glad Kakashi adopted me. I'm really thankful to him," I smiled while he nodded.

"Don't you want to look for your real relatives?" He asked again. I guess he was just trying to figure me out.

"Well, they aren't looking for me either so there's no point. Kakashi's with me. You're with me. My friends are with me. No problem at all. I'm happy," I replied without thinking and realized that I told him '_you're with me.'_

I felt nervous again but when I saw the tiniest hint of smile in his face, I relaxed a little.

"Don't you think they're cute?" Sasuke and I moved our heads to the side in unison. An old couple was looking at us and probably talking about us. I blushed and looked down while Sasuke just took a sip from his drink.

"They remind me of the two of us when we were young," the lady said.

"They really make a cute couple," she continued.

"Umm, Sasuke. I'm sorry," I finally found the courage to look at Sasuke after overhearing the couple.

"Sorry for what?"

"Because people think that we're… you know." I took a sip on my own drink to find an excuse to not look at him.

"I don't care," he spoke in his blank tone again and I smiled at this. Sasuke is really cute in his own ways.

This actually wasn't the first time that people have mistaken us as a couple. We've heard lots of gossips and talks on the train, from the salesladies, everywhere! It's just that, I didn't know why neither of us ever complained about that. For some reason, we want to leave it that way.

"Have you seen a Cherry Blossom tree?" I waited for Sasuke's answer. I'm sure he hasn't seen one yet.

"No, but for some reason, I know what it looks like." He looked confused for a second. It may be Kakashi's work. I mean, he programmed Sasuke with loads of things and maybe, even though Sasuke haven't really seen the actual thing, he knows it. Amazing.

"It's spring. The time of the Cherry Blossoms, wanna see? I know a place where only few people go. There's a cherry blossom tree there." I felt excited. Ever since spring started, I haven't seen a Cherry Blossom tree yet.

"Sure," he nodded and we both went out of the café. Now, I feel a little more comfortable despite the fact that I know a lot of people are staring at us.

Like what I said, I took Sasuke in a place where there are only a few people and we're lucky that there are no people here at all. A cherry blossom tree, a bench, and lots of flowers. There isn't anything really special here but you would definitely be captured by the beauty of this place The thing is, it's really somewhere hard to find. Considering all the buildings here in Tokyo, you would definitely be glad to see this small but wonderful place and whenever I go here, I can't help but feel that I belong.

"We're here," I stretched out my arms to feel the air. The sun is now setting, and this is the first time I've seen Sasuke here and for some reason, I actually think that he belongs too.

"It's beautiful," he whispered softly. I didn't know why he whispered but I'm glad he likes it as much as I do.

"Cherry Blossoms are my favorite tree," I confessed and he didn't seem surprised at what I said.

"You have a lot in common." I didn't know what he meant by that but I just shook it off.

"You know, Kakashi found me in the hospital during spring time on the 28th of March. He said that the name Sakura fits me very well considering my hair color." I smiled at the thought.

"Hn," was his response. At first, I thought he was saying 'hn' when he's not interested but now, I know that he says it because he wants to. You know, like his favorite word.

"One day, I'll take you somewhere really nice." I didn't expect myself to say that. The truth is, that place was _my _place and I've never brought anyone there…

"Where is that?"

"It's a secret," I smiled and he did too. It's weird why his smile always looks like a smirk. One-sided and hot.

"I'll look forward," he said.

"You should."

"Oh, Sasuke?" I remembered tomorrow's party! Ino will be disappointed if I didn't bring Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Want to go to a party tomorrow?" I felt nervous again.

"Party?"

"Yeah, party. I promised my friends that I would treat them tomorrow night in the bar. Well, uhmm, I think it would be fun for you to meet them since you'll be studying in my school too." I fidgeted a bit. Why is it that everytime I'm with Sasuke I become like Hinata??

"Sure," he said. I'm glad that he accepted..

We sat at the bench for a little longer. I told Sasuke stories about my friends, about Kakashi, about the school that he will attend, about almost everything about me and for the first time, I felt comfortable around Sasuke. I felt that I knew him for a long time already and I was happy that he was willing to listen to everything I say. Even though I was the one who kept on talking, he listened. He didn't look bored and even though his voice was plain and blank, I figured that that was what he really is.

For a time there, I forgot what Sasuke really is. A robot. And neither of us spoke about what he is the whole time we were together and for some reason, I was happy.

_**To be continued..**_

_**--**_

_..and then, my life suddenly moved forward._

* * *

Yup, it's just starting! I hope that you liked this chapter although I made this in just one sitting. When I read it again I was like... 'uhh..' but still, I tried my best! Also, I'll try to make the following chapters more interesting and sweet :)

Please tell me what you think! Suggestions about the story are very much welcome!


	3. First Love

Sorry if Sasuke might get OOC here, especially the cheesy parts. I don't want it either, but I guess I can't help it at times. Sorry!

Also, I want to thank those who reviewed!! Thanks thanks thanks!!! Thanks to –'purple dots'- for helping me with her suggestions and for continuously (and patiently) listening to my rattles about everything! :)

* * *

_Just one kiss…_

**Robot Love**

**Chapter three- First Love**

I've been staring at my closet for 30 minutes already and I still can't decide what to wear. Tonight's the time when I'm finally going to introduce Sasuke to my friends and as much as possible, I want to look as perfect as I can be. Sometimes, being with Sasuke is quite intimidating you know.

I glanced at the clock and panicked when I saw that I only have 30 minutes left to prepare!

"Shit!" I cursed and started to storm my closet for something pleasing and nice to wear. I'm sure I have something here somewhere…

I heard someone knocking at my door and before I could respond, Sasuke opened it and went inside. "Sasuke!! What are you doing?!" I clutched my robe tighter since it's the only thing covering my body right now, besides my underwear.

"I was… worried. It's been an hour already since you went here to change."He scratched his head. He looked a little embarrassed.

I didn't know that an hour had already passed! "I'm sorry. I can't find anything to wear, actually." I looked around and felt embarrassed at how messy my room is.

Sasuke raised his brow at me. "You have so many in here," he said, looking around my room.

I sighed. "You wouldn't understand. It's a girl thing. Girls want to look perfect." I said and he looked confused.

"You look perfectly fine in whatever you wear.." He was so honest, I can't help but blush.

"Uhmm, well, thanks. Uhh," I stammered, and the way Sasuke looks at me didn't help my nervousness either. "Please go out for a bit, Sasuke. I'll go change now." I tried to keep my voice steady. Sasuke nodded and went out of the room without saying anything else. When he got out, I gave out a sigh. For some reason, having Sasuke in my room is quite uncomfortable.

"Fine, anything…" I sighed again and went to my already ravaged closet and grabbed something that looks kind of party-ish.

"This looks fine," I talked to myself again. Finally, I decided to wear this short black tube cocktail dress. I paired it with red pumps and some accessories. Actually, after I heard Sasuke's words a while ago, I felt confident.

When I was finally done preparing, which was surprisingly 15 minutes after the one hour of staring, I went out of my room and saw Sasuke waiting on the couch. He was wearing a dark blue long-sleeved polo shirt with some almost-invisible vertical stripes in it, jeans and black leather shoes. He turned his head to me when I stepped out of my room.

"What?" I asked when he didn't stop staring at me. "Sasuke?"

"You look perfect, as always." He stood up and smirked and I blushed again, wondering why Sasuke was acting that way. Why does he have to compliment me? It wasn't fair.

"Thanks. So do you." I looked down to hide my blush and just stood there.

"Let's go. Kakashi's waiting outside. He said he'll let me use the car." He started walking closer to me.

"What? You know how to drive??" My eyes beamed with excitement, I haven't actually ridden a car without Kakashi driving it.

"I think so," he paused. "Come on," Sasuke offered his hand to me and I hesitantly took it. I'm not really sure whether it's alright for two persons like us to hold hands even if they're not together.. But this is Sasuke-kun! This is the first time he did this. Damn, I'm blushing again!!!

Sasuke and I went out of the house and Kakashi was there, leaning on his favorite black Mercedes. "You two look like a real couple," he chuckled while I yelled at how idiotic he can be at times. Suddenly, my phone rang. It was Ino.

"Ino?"

"Everybody's here Sakura!" She yelled over the loud music at the bar.

"We're on our way Ino!" I made my voice louder too so she can hear me.

"Ok Sakura! See ya!"

I hanged up. "They're already there," I told Kakashi and Sasuke.

"You go now. Sasuke, take care of my little girl," Kakashi said and patted my head. I gave him a peck on the cheek and went inside the car. After a few seconds, Sasuke went in as well and he drove off.

I was surprised at how smooth he was at driving but I guess Sasuke was even more shocked than I was. Since it was his first time to drive, both of us weren't expecting something like this.

I gave him the directions while he memorized street by street. Again, Sasuke never ceased to amaze me with his amazing memory.

"We're almost there." I began to become nervous as we got closer to 7th heaven. I know that I have already memorized everything that I will tell my friends about Sasuke. I wonder though, maybe I'm not nervous because my friends might not believe what I will say. Maybe I was nervous because this is the first time I will bring Sasuke to somewhere 'wild' and crowded… I kind of figured that he doesn't want crowded places but still, he came with me. I didn't push him to come, he just wants to.

When Sasuke parked and turned off the engine, none of us moved. "Sakura," he murmured and all of a sudden, I felt his warm hands on my cold ones. "You're nervous," he continued.

"Yeah, a bit," I confessed and gave out a sigh.

"Why?"

"I don't really know."

"I'm not going to do anything weird or crazy Sakura. You know I hate crowded places. I'll probably just sit down. And I don't get drunk. I'm a robot." He assured me and I was a little surprised at how long he spoke. And for some reason, I felt something hurt inside of me when he said he was a robot. Not that I didn't know what he was, maybe I just don't want to believe it.

"I know," I stared at our hands for a few seconds before I gave him a smile. "Let's go." We went out of the car and went inside 7th heaven hand in hand. I still didn't know the reason why he always offers me his hand and I can't understand why I take it either. It's just weird.

The moment we entered Seventh Heaven, it didn't take me a long time to feel uncomfortable. Just like when we went out shopping, people stared, stared and stared. What the hell is wrong with a gorgeous guy?

I frowned at the sight. The hungry look on all the bitches' faces is giving me the creeps! Some people even stopped dancing, some whispered like old ladies and some even left their mouths hanging open! Now, I'm starting to think that I will regret it if I leave Sasuke's side tonight.

"Don't let go of my hand," Sasuke told (yelled at) me. When I glanced up to him, I saw the clear annoyance on his face. He said he doesn't want crowded places, and what could be worse than a crowded place and almost all the people are staring at you?

I held Sasuke's hands tighter and began looking for my friends. "You know, the way other boys are staring at you is annoying," Sasuke said monotonously over my ear. For a second, I was surprised at what he said. I guess I was too busy being protective over Sasuke to even notice other things. But I don't care, as long as I'm with Sasuke, I know I'm safe.

"Honestly, I hate the way the girls are staring at you hungrily either," I told him straight and despite the lack of bright lighting here inside, I think I just saw him smirk. I think I'm starting to get used to Sasuke's company and his never-ending compliments and unbelievable sweet words. Sweet, in his own way. Sasuke's arrogance, cool attitude and romantic side just match perfectly. But when I think about it, I'm not yet even his girlfriend and he's acting that way already. If I kiss him again, what could possible happen next?

"There they are!" I pulled Sasuke over the crowd and we went towards a room where my friends were. Finally! A place less noisy and less people feels good.

I opened the sliding door to a small private room and smiled. My friends are all here. Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Tenten and Neji are present.

"Oh my god, Sakura!" Ino stood up and gasped. I first let go of Sasuke's hand and grinned at them. They were a bit surprised, I guess. I wonder, does Sasuke appeal to them the way he did to me?

Hinata and Tenten were gasping too. Kiba and Naruto were grinning. I have a feeling that there's something behind those sheepish grins. Believe me, I know it! "Yo!" Naruto greeted with his playful grin.

Shikamaru looked bored while Neji was… Neji. Shino? How would I know?

"Hey guys! This is Uchiha Sasuke. He transferred here from France and will be studying in our school starting next week," I announced. Sasuke bowed with pure politeness and tried his best to smile even the slightest bit. It was funny how he tries hard to act real human emotions..

"Hey Sasuke, nice name. I'm Ino." Ino winked at Sasuke and got out of her chair to shake Sasuke's hand while I gave her a disbelieving look. Sasuke nodded and I nearly laughed at his lack of response towards Ino's flirty introduction.

"Gotta tell you, you found yourself a super hottie, Sakura. It's the same as winning a lottery!" Ino whispered to me after she gave me a peck on the cheek and giggled.

"He's not mine!" I whispered back and gave her a disbelieving look again. Well, technically speaking, he's mine and I own him but of course, Ino was talking about something else.

She waved her index finger in front of my face. "Yet!" She said and giggled again. I sighed. No way. Sweet words are enough for me. I'm not planning for serious things…

After Ino, my friends started introducing themselves to Sasuke, shaking his hand one at a time. They handed me their belated birthday gifts after that. We can call it a tradition since for the past few years that they have been my friends, they give me their gifts late since they know how I can get cranky during my birthday every time I receive gifts.

We talked for a while and after that, the real party started.

* * *

"Whew! I'm exhausted!" I wiped my forehead and went back to our little private room with Naruto, Kiba, Tenten and Ino following. We danced, and it was really fun.

While the five of us partied and danced, there are also five boring people who preferred to sit, drink and have conversations… one was sleeping. Guess who?

Sasuke refused because he's a stubborn man. Deep inside me, I honestly didn't want him to go out there either, and be ravaged by other people but I'm glad that he seems to be getting along with my friends. Neji and Shino weren't any different from Sasuke. Also, the overprotective Neji didn't allow his cousin to dance because…well, he's overprotective. And I doubt that Hinata wants to have dirty dancing with people either.. And Shikamaru, really, that guy is hopeless.

"Let's drink!" Naruto yelled even though it's not as noisy here as it is outside. As if we weren't drinking already. Obviously, he's tipsy already.

Naruto suddenly went out and when he came back, he was already carrying a tray full of alcoholic beverages. "Let's drink!" He repeated.

* * *

"Sakura, that's enough." Sasuke grabbed the glass of tequila away from me and sighed.

"But I'm not drunk." I pouted. Even though I drank quite a lot, I wasn't feeling any signs of being drunk. Just like Sasuke said, he didn't get drunk either.

"I know," he sighed again.

"..but our friends are." Shikamaru continued. I guess he just woke up from his sleep.

"Shit," I said and panicked at the sight before me. "These idiots!"

Ino was having a drinking contest with Naruto and Kiba and these three loud-mouths are already drunk! Luckily, Shikamaru and Shino were still 'awake' but Neji… Neji is gone with Tenten and Hinata's drunk! This is bad! Really bad! Everytime Hinata gets drunk, she turns completely different. Really different from her own self.

"I told you Naruto, Hinata likes me!" Kiba shouted and we four only sane people turned our heads towards the three fighting people and the sleeping Hinata.

"What are you saying Kiba? Sakura likes me!" Naruto yelled back. HUH?

"What? I just told you that Sakura likes me more!" What the hell, Kiba?

"Idiot, Hinata likes me!" Naruto fought more.

"Shitheads! I told you Shika-kun likes me better than the two of you!" Ino shouted at the two. What's happening here? They're fighting over different people and they don't even know what they're saying!

"Idiots!" I hit the head of the tree drunkards. "Come on Ino, go wash yourself." I pulled Ino up while she muttered other words I didn't even bother to understand but followed me anyway. "Shikamaru, Shino, please take care of the two idiots. I'll go look for Neji and Tenten too." I sighed and the sensible people followed.

"That's why I hate drinking with these 3. They're too troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Should I come with you?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm fine, Sasuke-kun. Just please don't let Hinata wake up. Come on Ino." Sasuke nodded at me.

I pushed Ino to the bathroom and tried my best to keep the two of us balanced. We went to the girl's bathroom so Ino could freshen up a bit. When we came back, Sasuke and Hinata were gone. "Where's Sasuke and Hinata?" I panicked.

"Hinata woke up and and went to the bathroom. Sasuke accompanied him." Shino said after he punched Kiba to sleep. Crap! I need to look for them!

"Ino, wait a minute. I'll go look for them!"

* * *

_Where could the two be?? Most importantly, where is Neji?_ I squeezed through the crowd and looked for Hinata and Sasuke.

I went to check the bathroom first but Hinata wasn't there. I looked everywhere inside Seventh Heaven but Hinata and Sasuke were still nowhere to be seen. I sat on a stool on the bar to think. _I told Sasuke not to let Hinata wake up… but then again, what could he do? _"Yeah, outside!"

I went out of Seventh Heaven and lucky enough, Sasuke and Hinata were at the corner just beside the entrance of the bar. "Sasuke! Hinata!" I called.

Hinata was sitting down while Sasuke waited patiently. "Sakura. Hinata said she wanted fresh air.." Sasuke explained while I went to them.

"It's fine, Sasuke. Did Hinata do something wei—" Oh. My. God. Did Hinata just kiss Sasuke?!

"Hinata-chan!" I caught her when she collapsed after she kissed… I can't say it! But why didn't Sasuke catch her?

"Sasuke, what are you—" I trailed off. What's happening to Sasuke? He's completely motionless and he's staring blankly in space.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered before she totally passed out. I knew it, she thought that Sasuke was Naruto. I sighed.

"Sasuke-kun, please help me." I looked up at Sasuke but he didn't hear me. He was completely still like a doll. "Sasuke?" I said again, and thank god, he blinked.

"Move out," he said and shoved me away and carried Hinata. What? What's his problem?

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" I touched his arm but he looked at me with cold eyes that I suddenly felt like I wanted to cry. "Sasuke-kun?" No, this is not the Sasuke I know! No!

"I'll take care of my girlfriend," he told me in a tone as cold as his stare. Girlfriend? What? Could it be…?

"Sasuke, wait!" I stopped him when he started walking away and was heading to the car.

"What?"

"There's something wrong with you! Just please wait for a while! I need to call Kakashi." I almost sounded like I was pleading. If I let Sasuke go, who knows what will happen?

"Don't make me wait long," he said and stopped walking. Hinata was still in his arms and he carried her with no effort. Even though he changed completely, he still followed. Maybe this was what Kakashi was telling me about Sasuke being attached to me no matter what.

I immediately dialed Kakashi's number and thank goodness, he answered on the second ring. "Hey Sakura! Are you having fun?" he said.

"Kakashi!!!"

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Sasuke! He.. he.. He changed! What will I do? "

"Huh? Wait, calm down. Tell me what happened."

"Hinata… she was drunk and she thought that Sasuke was Naruto so she.. she kissed Sasuke! Now Sasuke's acting weird and cold to me! And he called Hinata his girlfriend!" I said without pausing.

"Hinata kissed Sasuke?" Kakashi said with a disbelieving tone over the line.

"Yes. What happened to him?" I asked, hoping that Sasuke wouldn't lose patience and go.

"I told you didn't I? When you kiss him, he would think of you as his girlfriend."

"What? I thought that it was supposed to be the second kiss?"

"That's only for you Sakura," he sighed. Idiot! I'm such an idiot! Why didn't I think of that?

"What will I do?"

"Put Sasuke on the line." I did what Kakashi told me and put the phone on Sasuke's ear since he was still carrying Hinata. He nodded twice before he said a "fine".

"We'll go home," he told me. I don't know what Kakashi told Sasuke to make him follow.

"What about—"

"Hinata!" Finally, Neji's here! He ran to us with Tenten following him. "What happened?" he asked.

"She fainted. She was drunk," I explained.

"Please take care of her. Sakura and I need to go home." Sasuke handed Hinata over to Neji and he nodded.

"Already?" Tenten asked.

"It's an urgent matter, sorry. Just please tell the others about it." I pulled Sasuke away immediately before they could ask any more questions and before Sasuke could do anything weird in front of Neji and Tenten.

"I can walk by myself," he said when Hinata, Neji and Tenten were out of sight. I couldn't do anything about Sasuke right now. I never wanted him to be this cold to me, it really hurts. We went went back to the car, and he didn't hold my hand anymore or even talk to me.

* * *

When we arrived home, Kakashi was waiting outside the house. "Go inside," he instructed and we followed. Sasuke never said a word to me anymore.

"Sasuke, do you love Sakura?" Kakashi asked the moment we arrived at the living room. What the hell is Kakashi's problem? Asking that question out of nowhere!

"No," Sasuke said plainly. I wanted to punch him, but I know I had to fight the urge to do so. Sasuke isn't Sasuke right now but it's still annoying how he was able to answer it so quickly with me around. He could atleast lie for my sake...

Kakashi sighed. "Well, I didn't expect this but Sakura, you have to kiss Sasuke if you want him to return back to normal," he said.

"What?" Both Sasuke and I said at the same time.

"Or else, Sasuke will continue to think that Hinata is her girlfriend." Kakashi addressed it to me but Sasuke interjected.

"She IS my girlfriend," he said.

"You have to do it." Kakashi told me and I bit my lip. If I kiss Sasuke, he will be back to normal but.. that means I have to be his girlfriend too. I'm not sure whether I want that at this moment…

"But…" I stopped and thought about it again. I never expected it to come this quick. "Fine, but go away." I told Kakashi. He nodded and went to his room and I think I heard him say 'good luck' with a chuckle. That pervert man!

Sasuke only looked at me with a big 'NO' written on his face. "I guess I have no choice," I whispered and grabbed Sasuke's shirt, just in case he goes away.

"What are you doing?" He backed away but I kissed him swiftly, he had no time to push me back. The kiss was short, and Sasuke was back to being motionless.

"Are you alright?" I asked but he was still not moving. After a few seconds, Sasuke smirked. He grabbed my wrist and kissed me again. This time, I don't know what urged me to kiss back. I had to admit, Sasuke was really a good kisser…Damn, I'm such a pervert. "Sasuke, wait." I pulled back and sighed. At least, this time I was able to pull back unlike our first kiss...

"What?"

"Do you love me?" I asked, just to make sure that he's back to normal.

"Hn," he said, with his familiar smirk again. I can't help but smile too, then Sasuke pulled me back to him and we continued to where we left off.

Maybe love really is a mysterious thing because even I, didn't see it coming.

_**To be continued…**_

…_and I fell in love in an instant._

Aw, sorry if the events happened too fast. I was planning to make it longer but I'm going on a long vacation tomorrow and I really wanted to post this already. I still hope you liked it! Also, the name 'Seventh Heaven' is from Final Fantasy VII. I'm too lazy to think ;)

Fluffy moments await you for the next chapter! Haha :) And the real story will begin....

* * *


	4. gone under the darkness

**a/n: **I want to apologize for the very long update. I was really really busy and I had little time to do this. I'll make sure to put more effort next time although I won't promise that I'll update soon already because I still have school. Anyway, here's the fourth chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

_The thousands of twinkling stars swallowed by the night sky,_

_I hope that one day, I will be able to give it to you._

_--_

**Robot Love**

**Chapter four- Gone under the darkness **

I curled up in my bed while I hugged my pillow. I didn't even bother to close the lights. I was too lazy to do that, but honestly, I was more dazed and surprised than lazy.

I tried to replay the things that happened _only _this night in my head. _Every_ second was fast. _Everything _was fast. Just a while ago, I wasn't thinking about any of this, but apparently, now I am.

Sasuke's in Kakashi's 'laboratory' right now. Well, I wouldn't really call it laboratory but anyway, Kakashi(who isn't as surprised as I am by the way) is currently doing some research on Sasuke. How he does that? I do not really know but I'd like to see it someday, when my head isn't as messed up as now.

I sat up, looked at the door, lied down, covered my eyes, sighed and sat up again. I don't know what wa happening to me! Everything was just hard to take in. I mean, everybody gets a boyfriend after the getting-to-know stage, courting and lots of stuff right? But me? Just one kiss, I instantly had a boyfriend. And who wouldn't have their minds messed up if their boyfriend is someone like Sasuke? A flaming hot, gorgeous **robot.**

I guess I'll never be normal too.

Of course I don't dislike Sasuke. I just said he's hot. But somehow, the thought that _we_ live under the _same_ roof is a little bit… disturbing and awkward (and tempting) especially after what happened a while ago. You know? The… uhm, short make-out session? I mean, of course we know way better than that but still, I can't stop thinking about it. And there's this feeling inside of me that something's wrong. I don't know what it is and more importantly, I do not know if there really is something wrong. I just feel it, for some weird reason.

My nonstop thinking was disturbed when my cellphone rang. It was Shikamaru. He probably wanted to inform me about what happened in the party.

Then a thought came to me. I didn't leave any money, and it was _supposed_ to be _my _treat. Also, I left my gifts and other things there. I slapped myself mentally but still didn't answer.

When Shikamaru finally gave up, I saw in my cellphone that it was his 9th missed call. Still, nothing could change my mind. I am still not capable of thinking straight tonight so his news will have to wait for tomorrow. And besides, it's not that I will forget about the bill.

Just when I thought that he finally gave up, I received a message from him. I sighed, it wasn't like Shikamaru to be annoying so I picked up my phone with all my strength on my bedside table.

_**To: Sakura**_

_**From: Shikamaru**_

_**Oi, Ino doesn't want to stop telling me to call you. Neji and Tenten said that you looked really surprised and bothered when you were about to leave. Is everything fine? By the way, Shino had taken care of Naruto and Kiba while I bring Ino home. They're fine but really drunk. Idiots.**_

_**P.S. You forgot that it was your treat.**_

So this guy has concern too. I have to give him credit for that so I lazily replied.

_**To: Shikamaru**_

_**From: Sakura**_

_**Everything's fine. We can talk tomorrow, you can tell that Ino (if she can still understand you). Just not now, but thanks anyway. Oh, and DO NOT take advantage of Ino!**_

_**P.S. Don't worry, I'll pay for the bill. Also, I still owe Naruto some ramen. You can come if you want.**_

I smiled at my reply. Surely, I know that Shikamaru has the hots for Ino but is currently confused because of Temari. I also know that he finds himself troublesome for liking two girls. Yeah, I know all of that because believe it or not, Shikamaru was my first ever friend here. Somehow, we just fit together and I believe that it's because we're both smart, stubborn and we share a lot of things in common. It's just that even though Ino likes him back (Yup, I know that too), sometimes it's hard to figure her out because it seems like she likes all the hot guys, but not in a slutty-karin way.

And I won't tell Shikamaru that she likes him, because that's not my way of helping. It's their problem.

_**To: Sakura**_

_**From: Shikamaru**_

_**Whatever. You're a troublesome woman.**_

I smiled for a bit then threw my cellphone somewhere in the bed. Well, I have to thank Shikamaru for shifting my attention to something else even for just a bit.

I stared in space for a while before I actually realized that someone was knocking at my door. _Shit!_

Should I pretend that I have fallen asleep? What should I do? I don't know how to face Sasuke yet! _Oh my gosh._

"Sakura, it's me." I nearly laughed at myself. _Stupid. _Of course Sasuke isn't the only one here in the house. Have I forgotten that I have a dad? Damn, I feel really stupid and paranoid for not realizing that. "Are you awake?" He asked, loud enough for me to hear from the other side of the wall.

"Yup, come in," I answered and he went inside. Kakashi didn't speak at first. He just went to me and sat on my bed. "What's wrong?" I aksed and he smiled warmly, which is a bit weird.

"Nothing. I just figured out that you're a bit confused right now," he said. I realized that he was just being a dad to me and I know that that's what I need right now, sort of, because he's the only one who knows about Sasuke.

"Well, yeah I am," I sighed and sat up. "Where's Sasuke?" I asked.

"He's asleep. He needs it because his system is a bit tired after what happened tonight and after I did a little study on him."

"What did you find out?" I shifted my weight to get a better view of Kakashi because it's quite hard to see his facial expressions when you're not facing him you know.

"Nothing much. He's doing perfectly well and I was right… When you kiss him, he'll think of you as his girlfriend." I frowned at that. So if a girl kisses him then he'll forget about me immediately? Just like that? "I'll see what I can do," he said, answering my silent question. Was I that obvious that he easily read me?

"Uhm, Kakashi. Sasuke and I live together and we're…. uhm, together, at least that's what he thinks. Isn't that weird? And he'll already go to school on Monday." I frowned again. What will other people say?

"I've already talked to Sasuke about that, actually. Don't worry, he knows his place and besides, he's just like any other human, just a bit different." He gave me a reassuring smile and that was all it took for me to be okay, although I wasn't that sure if I understood what he meant by what he said. Anyway…

"Thanks," I said and Kakashi stood up.

"Goodnight," he said and kissed me in the forehead.

"Goodnight." I replied back as I watched him leave the room. He closed the lights for me before completely disappearing.

I gave out a sigh again and laid my back completely on the bed. After a lot of thinking, I fell asleep immediately.

* * *

I woke up from another dreamless night. The sun shone brighter compared to any other day and it was perfect for a Saturday morning, although I still prefer rain or snow. Well, I can't decide because if there is rain, there will be no stars at night and yet, rain is so inspiring but anyway…

I yawned after the little pointless argument inside my head. I decided that I like them all. Period.

I got up immediately and went straight to the shower to take a bath. When I was done, I went out of the room and nearly screamed when I saw Sasuke preparing the dining table. _Oh yeah, Sasuke lives with me. _I have to get used to that.

"Hey," he greeted when he saw me and I stared stupidly at him first before I finally got the courage to say "good morning".

Sasuke nodded in response.

I shook my head and tried to remove all my uneasy thoughts. When I went to sit at the dining table, Sasuke pulled the chair for me with the tiniest hint of smile on his face. _Gosh_, I think I'm blushing.

"Thanks," I told him and he sat down at the opposite end of the table, right in front of me.

The table was only good for four people, and I could almost feel our knees touching under the table. I'm feeling a little tensed. I knew Kakashi should have chosen the table for six people, but then again, why would we need it if we're only two?.... Three now.

I cleared my throat and hesitantly took a piece of egg roll in front of me. I ate it, feeling a little awkward because Sasuke was watching me. "Did you make this?" I asked, almost disbelieving. God, this is delicious! How could a very simple dish become delicious?

"Yeah, do you like it?" he asked, unlike me, he was perfectly calm. I wonder how he does that?

"Totally," I said and that made him smile and for some reason, I felt everything inside me go warm. I made Sasuke smile, and I was really happy.

Surely, the Sasuke now wasn't any close to the stranger that he was when Hinata kissed him. He's so warm and caring right now, although he still isn't much to talking. Oh, and just to make sure, I don't hate Hinata for last night. Never.

"Last night," Sasuke started and I eyed him intently. Last night. Last night, I was crazy. "About what happened, I'm sorry." He looked at me in the eyes and I could suddenly feel electricity run through my spine, although I was a bit confused.

"What are you sorry for? Nothing really bad happened. You didn't hurt me or anybody Sasuke. Really," I assured him but he shook his head.

"I said awful things and although it wasn't something I could control completely, I still hurt your feelings. Sorry. I'll definitely not let that happen again," he told me. His face was cold, no doubt, but his eyes were very sincere. I could tell that much.

I smiled at him and grabbed an egg roll and put it in front of his mouth. "Silly. I don't care about that anymore. You're here, that's all that matters. Now eat this, so you could get those silly things out of your head." For a moment, I was surprised at my words. It felt…natural. Like instinct, it just comes.

Sasuke obeyed and ate the [delicious] egg roll he made. He had nodded and we fell silent for a while.

"Oh, where's Kakashi?" I asked and scanned the house. It wasn't like him to leave without telling me. Not that I care at this moment.

"He said he'll go out for a while," he said then shrugged. I nodded and he faced me again, then I got a good look at his face. _God, he's so handsome._

All of a sudden, I felt nervous again. Geez Sasuke, what are you doing to me?

Then the events last night had a fast run-through inside my head. Really, what's the point of all my uneasiness about Sasuke being my boyfriend? Well… not officially my boyfriend because I haven't confirmed it yet although he thinks he loves me or whatever. Anyway, Sasuke's a gentleman and I know that he just doesn't look real, but he is. More importantly, he's here with me now.

I smiled again but I felt his eyes on me, and then I suddenly thought that maybe I should get used to Sasuke staring too. His stare. There will never be one person in the world who could look at me with such warmth and emotion. Not even Kakashi.

"Sasuke," I said, my voice almost a whisper.

"What?"

"Do you still remember the place that I was talking about? The secret place?" He nodded slowly at my question. "Well, if it's ok with you, I'd like to take you there tonight."

* * *

"Here," I handed him the blanket after taking it out from the car's trunk. He carried pillows with him while I carried the small basket. He promised me that he would let me take over the whole night.

A while ago, I met with Shikamaru and Ino. As promised, I paid the bill and even met with Naruto and Hinata at Ichiraku. Hinata never stopped apologizing to Sasuke and to me, while the two of us assured her that it was no big deal. Lucky enough, she didn't remember any of the weird actions of Sasuke that night.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was doing! Sorry!," Hinata had said, and no one could resist her loveliness, even me, that I easily forgot everything.

Sasuke and I walked for about 10 minutes before we reached the end of the narrow road. There, a building I knew very well stood unchanged. It wasn't a tall one, and it looked old, but believe me, there's magic inside.

Sasuke remained silent and just stared at the old building and finally, he looked at me with a confused expression. I smiled at him.

"Just wait," I said, and he nodded. I led the way inside the building, and when we finally reached the inside, it was pitch black, you literally wouldn't see anything. "Follow me," I told Sasuke and grabbed his right while he carried our other things effortlessly with his left.

"Now I realize that I hate surprises." He said with humor in his voice. I giggled before I finally pulled him to somewhere.

"Sorry," I giggled again. I walked and pulled Sasuke with me in the dark without hesitating, for I know too well this place. I've memorized every step, every corner and I will never get lost even in this darkness.

"Can you see where we're going?" He asked as he followed.

"You can say that."

"Well, I can't," he said and I laughed at him.

"Aren't you supposed to have a night vision or something?" I asked, half-jokingly.

"I don't know. Maybe I could tell that to Kakashi."

"Hmm, I don't know. I actually prefer it this way."

"Yeah."

After a few more steps, we finally reached the center of this spacious room. I was sure where the center was of course. "We're here."

I finally let go of Sasuke's hand and got the blanket and things from him to arrange it on the floor. "Sakura, I don't suppose you see anything."

"I don't see anything at all. Sorry Sasuke, just wait a little longer." Now I know one more thing about Sasuke. He doesn't want to feel helpless, and it's kinda cute, the way he gets annoyed by this suspense but doesn't say anything about it. For some reason, I think he couldn't say no to me.

I fixed the small pillows next and straightened the blanket again. I smiled to myself.

"Now," I started but wasn't able to say more. I was excited but felt a little nervous for some unknown reason. Right, excited.

I put out a small remote from my pocket and pressed a button in it. Nothing changed at first, but suddenly, we were under everything. The complete darkness was lost already; we were being swallowed by the sky.

The stars and the moon were never this close. A shining light shone above us and I couldn't say anything more. It's as if this was my first time to be here. Like Sasuke, the stars never fail to dazzle me.

"You know, Kakashi aside, you're the first person I brought here, and you're probably the only one whom I will bring here." I wasn't embarrassed when I said that. It was true.

Sasuke didn't say something at first. He just grabbed my hand and intertwined it with his smooth ones, and I didn't object. I wonder why?

"This…" Sasuke muttered, looking really amused. "We're in an observatory." I saw him smile a little and honestly, I've never seen him this beautiful. I mean, he is always gorgeous, but not this gorgeous when he's under the stars and moon. Now I've decided that no star or moon can be compared to Sasuke. The word beautiful is not appropriate, not when he is around to be compared to.

"Yes. Kakashi built this for me, and it's not like any other. This place is really special," I said as I watched the stars hovering above us.

"It's really beautiful."

"Yeah, but not that beautiful when you're around," I laughed a little at my cheesy words, and he laughed with me.

"You're unbelievable, Sakura. You don't know how you look right now."

"Whatever," and I laughed again and sat down. He followed, and our long night began.

* * *

We didn't do anything else but talk. It was like when we were at the park, it seemed like we will never run out of questions. I was really glad actually, I finally got to know more and more about him although most of the time, it was about me since everything in him was programmed already.

"So, do you have a favorite color, food or something?" I asked, quite interested and curious. I don't think Kakashi put something like that in his program.

Sasuke thought for a while, looking like he was searching somewhere in his mind. "Hmm," he started. "Color? I don't really like anything in particular and food…" He stopped again, and he looked really cute every time he doesn't know what to say. "I haven't tasted a lot of food yet, but I really like the taste of tomatoes."

What? Tomatoes? Of all the food that he tasted in his, uhm, almost one week of being alive? I laughed really hard and he just stared at me pouting. I didn't even know if he realizes that he was pouting, because he never does that. But who cares? He gets even cuter.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked me, looking really confused as ever. "I still don't know a lot of stuff about humans, but I like it, for some reason."

"No, no, no!" I wiped my tears and tried my best to stop laughing. "It's not a bad thing Sasuke, it's not! It's just that…" I stopped, thinking of what to say next. "It's… unusual. Of course, people have different say about things," I smiled.

"Oh…."

I lied down and stared at the near sky again. Now was just the time when I noticed the smaller details of the place that I wasn't able to see awhile ago. This observatory hasn't changed at all, of course.

It was a small building, but wide and spacious with nothing else but cold marble floors that looked a little odd compared to the old look of the building outside. It was a little tall too, like the boundaries between the first to third floors had been removed.

"Sasuke," I said in almost a whisper, and he looked at me, as if telling me to continue. "Do you like being human?" I asked, out of nowhere.

"Technically, I'm not human," he answered. Oh yeah, he isn't. "…but I like being one. You can do a lot of things that I can't."

I frowned at that. I wanted to object, but there was really nothing I could do.

"You shouldn't have asked it," he said and I was surprised at that comment.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't like to talk about what I really am," he smiled at me but I frowned again. He was right, I think, but I just don't want to admit it. Maybe I was just afraid, maybe. Afraid of… afraid of the future.

"I just want to get to know you," I said and sat up again. I brought my legs up and wrapped my arms around it. "It's unfair if you know much about me and I don't know much about you."

"Sorry," he said. "I'm still new Sakura. Like a newborn. I still don't know a lot of things about where I live in and about myself," he placed his hand on my head with a smile again.

I didn't want to talk more about robot stuff. It makes everything seem like fiction. I saw him looking at me again, but I ignored it this time. Maybe he was just trying to figure out what I was thinking.

When I looked at somewhere else, I saw the basket that I brought and laughed at myself inwardly when I realized that no one had noticed it until now. "You want some?" I picked out a box of dark chocolates. It was my favorite and Naruto gave it to me along with some ramen stabs for my birthday.

Sasuke politely refused and I learned that he isn't really a fan of sweet things, unlike me.

He was staring at me again. "Stop that," I told him and he raised his brows in question. "Stop staring at me," I said with a sigh and I didn't know but Sasuke smirked at my remark.

"Would you like to lie down?" I patted my lap and offered it as a pillow for him. I knew that he was unsure at first. "Looking at the stars is better when you are lying down. Trust me." I smiled at him.

"Don't you want to lie down too?" He asked before he finally rested his head on my lap. I shook my head. I was tired of lying down and besides, I didn't want to be put into an awkward situation when we both lie down.

"You're right," Sasuke said. "The stars look more beautiful and I get to look at you too." He was half-smirking when he said that because he knows what makes me feel embarrassed.

I cleared my throat. I placed my two arms on the floor at the back part of my body and looked up just like Sasuke. I wonder if we are looking at the same star right now…

"You know, if there is one thing I wish to see, it would be a dream," I muttered out of nowhere when I remembered again the past nights. "I read that you see some kind of pictures in your head while you're sleeping and those dreams seem really true. I think it's magical and awesome." I babbled again without thinking of what I was saying.

"…??? Aren't humans suppose to have dreams? I mean, it's normal, right?" Sasuke asked me and he looked at me as if he was doubting his knowledge again.

I looked down at him and when I stared at his eyes, amidst the darkness, I knew that I was drowning. It was just like the first time. "Yes, we are suppose to dream, but it seems like after the accident that happened to me, I stopped dreaming. Kakashi told me that but he doesn't answer me why."

"Is it trauma or something else?"

"I don't really know. Well, it doesn't really matter now because I feel like I'm already living in a dream. There are really no differences. " I smiled. Sasuke is my dream.

"Well, I don't dream too," he said.

"Oh yeah. At least we have something in common." I giggled and grabbed chocolates from the box again.

We grew silent after a while. We were both watching the stars and probably, like me, Sasuke was trying to form shapes out of the stars too.

"You know Sasuke," I looked down at him again and we stared at each other for a while. I unintentionally placed my hand on his forehead and put his bangs away from his face. Gosh, Sasuke is so close… which made me think that he hadn't done anything physical to me since the day started. Physical would mean that he hadn't kissed me nor hug me. He held my hand and didn't let go of it, that was the only thing he did.

I kind of preferred it that way for now. I mean, like I said, for me, we're not yet officially together. But why am I thinking about that?

Sasuke patiently waited for me.

"Sorry, nothing."

Sasuke nodded and continued to stare at me. I looked up at the stars and closed my eyes while my brows twitched all of a sudden. I didn't like the feeling that I was having.

_And there's this feeling inside of me that something's wrong. I don't know what it is and more importantly, I do not know if there really is something wrong. I just feel it, for some weird reason._

I remembered thinking about that, but now I understand. I really do understand.

There wasn't really anything wrong about Sasuke. He was keeping his boundaries between us and he makes effort to get to know me. He makes me happy. He's a good person, and I could continue to rattle all day just saying how good Sasuke is.

But now I know that I am the one who is wrong. I don't recognize my feelings and I definitely don't think things through. I keep on saying that Sasuke is gorgeous, that he is perfect, yet I'm confused with what I really feel.

But now, I think that things are clearer to me already.

I knew that the first time I saw Sasuke was pure attraction that led to a lot of crazy things. Maybe I wasn't sure at first, but now I think that I'm finally sure to myself. Maybe I am really starting to fall deep…

"Nothing," I said again in a whisper, and Sasuke just nodded.

* * *

I sighed, followed by a laugh when I saw how irritated Sasuke is with all the people surrounding him. It was his first day in school and yet, he already captured the hearts of all the people and now he is probably thinking of a way to get out of the chaos around him.

"Excuse me people! Naruto coming through… whew! Gosh, what's with you guys?" I heard Naruto mumble on his own as he passed through the crowd inside our classroom.

"Hey Naruto!" I waved and he immediately went to me with Hinata and Ino following. I greeted both the girls and wished that they heard me, since it was really noisy inside.

" Sakura, aren't you going to help Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, it's his first day and he is already in hell," Ino agreed.

"Geez, that's every man's dream! You don't understand." Naruto shook his head and I just laughed at them.

"No," I said while laughing.

"No?" Ino asked.

"No, let him be. It's alright." I looked at Sasuke who was staring at me with pleading eyes as if telling me to rescue him. I smiled at him and pulled my tongue out to tease him. Well, as if I could do anything.

_Hours passed…_

When the bell rang for dismissal, I saw Sasuke sigh in relief. I noticed the other girls eyeing Sasuke as if they were targeting him so I rushed to him before anyone could.

"Let's go, fast." I told him and signaled Ino that we will be going. She seemed to understand because she nodded with a smile and raised her thumb at me.

I didn't care whether the girls were mad at me for doing that. Sasuke and I just went out as fast as we could. I was giggling nonstop because of the people who were looking at Sasuke with very surprised faces. It was funny. I think I can foresee what will happen tomorrow. Peoplewill crowd outside our room… funny! Especially the seniors who were already targeting Sasuke. In your dreams, girls.

"Hey, where are we going?" Sasuke asked.

"To the rooftop."

"Huh? Aren't we going to go home?"

"Are you silly? A lot of people are about to go home. Do you want to be ambushed?" I laughed again when I saw Sasuke's annoyed face again.

When we reached the door of the rooftop, I saw Gaara. He went out and passed by me but didn't greet me. It was weird, but I shook it off me.

There were no people there and I thanked god for that. Sasuke and I sat on the floor.

"You know, if they knew that we live together, they will kill me!" I said, and Sasuke twitched his brows which made me laugh. Again.

"What?" He said.

"You're so funny when you're pissed off!"

"What's funny about that?"

"Your face! You're so cute!" I giggled and pinched his cheeks.

"Hn."

"Well, mr. robot," I joked but he suddenly looked at me with serious eyes. "There's no one here Sasuke-kun, it's ok." I giggled. "Anyway, I'm gonna get some drinks. There is a vending machine near here. Want anything?" I asked.

"I'll come with you," he said but I refused since I know that it will be troublesome if a lot of people will see him. He was stubborn at first, but I insisted that nothing bad will happen to me. We were in school, what's so dangerous about that?

Sasuke finally gave up and allowed me to go alone. When I went out, I saw Gaara pass by again but this time, I know that he didn't see me. He was acting weird, what's wrong with him?

I shook the thought away and just went to get some drinks. I bought juice for me and rootbeer for Sasuke, and it took me only 3 minutes to do that.

I was humming a tune when I went back to the rooftop, but I nearly dropped the cans on my hands when I saw the Sasuke was not there but his bag was.

"Sasuke, don't joke with me." I half-yelled. There was no answer. "Hey!"

No answer.

"This isn't funny!"

No answer.

Then a note flew right in front of me. I picked it up and I had a feeling that something wasn't right.

**Say goodbye to prince charming.**

It was a note in a messy handwriting and it was definitely not Sasuke's. How could everything happen that fast?

As soon as I read the note, I got all our things and ran all the way to the house. When I rushed inside and saw that, Itachi, Kakashi, Kisame, Sasori and all other old friends of Kakashi were there, I knew something was wrong.

"How?" I asked and dropped all my things to rush to Kakashi.

"It must be one of Orochimaru's people," Kakashi said and showed me a text message with a different note than the one given to me. It says:

**I'll borrow your wonderful creation for a while…**

That sonofabitch rival of Kakashi!

"Sakura," Itachi muttered, and I nearly thought that he was Sasuke.

And I suddenly remembered… Gaara was the only one there.

Tears suddenly came out from my eyes. I was not moving because shock and fear took over me. How could that happen when I was only gone for only 3 minutes?

"How?" I repeated.

"Calm down Sakura," Kakashi's soothing voice came but that couldn't change anything. "We'll do our best to try to find him," he said.

..and I wasn't able to tell him how I feel.

**_to be continued..._**

_--_

_Break through the lonely night_

_Dark would turn into light_

_

* * *

_

* * *

a/n: Well, that came out a lot different than what I expected, but I still hope that you liked it. Chapter clarifications anyone? Just ask me. And if you're puzzled by what Sakura's real feelings are, yes, she fell into infatuation at first but that last statement says otherwise so you can say that she finally realized that she loves him. Next chapter, Sasuke will be gone for a short while so I'm planning to insert other pairings. Any suggestions?

Btw, thank you guys for the reviews!

* * *


End file.
